liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidden Resources
Hidden Resources is a short story published in volume 2 of A Liaden Universe Constellation *Also published in Halfling Moon: Adventures in the Liaden Universe #16 *Lady Kareen's story continues herein from where Daughter of Dragons ends *Refers to themes in Necessity's Child, Roving Gambler, and Alliance of Equals Characters *Luken bel'Tarda *Kareen yos'Phelium *Quin yos'Phelium *Padi yos'Galan *Syl Vor yos'Galan *Cheever McFarland *Daav yos'Phelium *etc. Setting *SY 1393 during Operation Plan B *resisting The Department of the Interior *but after Clan Korval moved to Surebleak *Plot thread starts in ''Ghost Ship" ch 12 *Set at Runig's Rock and Surebleak Port *And on ships: **Fortune's Reward ***Pat Rin's ship **Shadow Drake ***craft that carried Korval's Treasures to the Rock ***Val Con's Scout-class ship (cite??) Excerpts Syl Vor was snoring. To be perfectly truthful, it wasn't so much a snore as a sort of puff-puff-puff sound that Quin customarily found . . . comforting. If his small cousin were sleeping thus deeply, it must after mean that they were all perfectly safe, no matter that they were in hiding, and deliberately cut off from clan and kin. Tonight, though —- say that tonight thoughts of kin weighed heavy on Quin's mind...."Father hasn't signed in," he said slowly. "Not once since —- since Plan B . . ." " __________ Luken drew a careful breath, and watched the ship in the screens. I am too old for this, he thought and not nearly clever enough. __________ Syl Vor sat with the twins, who were being very good, very quiet, in their separate carriers. That was precisely as it should be, Quin thought approvingly; Shindi and Mik were Syl Vor's job until they had to move. If they had to go before Grandmother was with them, then Syl Vor would pick up Shindi and he would take Mik, and they'd run as fast as they could, with Padi bringing up the rear. __________ Surely, surely, this was recall at last, for here came a ship whose pilot held all the proper codes... __________ Even the babes were silent as the brief message played; and Quin was seen to blink rapidly several times, as if to vanquish tears. __________ Guns -— in Grandfather's hand; in Grandmother's hands....Quin threw a glance at the screen, at the ship approaching Beacon One along the proper vector. "You have shown them the path," Grandmother said, her voice so cold that Quin shivered. ____________ "Grandmother -—" he began, and stopped when she held up her hand, imperious. "I know my duty, as you know yours. Pilot." ___________ It was Father, after all! Father wearing a pilot's jacket, with his hair in need of a trim, and his face chapped, as if he spent a lot of time out in the cold wind.... Quin sniffled and blinked, embarrassed to be found crying, but then he saw that he had no need, because Father was weeping, too. "Welcome," he said, "to your new home." _________ The elder pilot laughed, then looked to Quin, black eyes glinting. "I have the honor to be your grandmother's brother. My name is Daav. You will address me, please, as Uncle Daav, as I don't feel able to support Grand-Uncle." _________ "Kareen," he said, his voice quiet, his tone absolutely neutral. The lady took a breath deep into her lungs. Sighed it out. "Daav," she temperately, in the mode between kin. "Well met, brother." Category:Books and Stories